


Fight

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Red tells Lizzie he is not a gumball machine and he hangs up Liz gets the flu.Red doesn't notice because he is too upset and angry with her but Ressler noticess<br/>*EVENTUAL LIZZINGTON*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treat

**Author's Note:**

> HI,I'm very sorry that I have been inactive.  
> But I have been writing a Blacklist fan fiction and I am currently writing chapter 5!The chapters after chapter 1 are much longer and more detailed

"I'm not a gumball machine, Lizzie.You don't get to just twist the handle every time you want a treat."Red says over the phone to Lizzie before hanging up in her face. 

 

"What the hell Raymond Reddington,what the hell"Lizzie says to herself.Wiping a tear from her eye she went into the kitchen and pulled out a pan,thawed ground beef,noodles,tomato sauce,and some veggies

 

"How could he say that?"Lizzie shouted snapping the noodles furiously and putting them in the boiled water.Cutting up the veggies she felt tears in her eyes.She let them fall as she wanted to let it out

 

After the spaghetti was done she turned on Netflix and watched a movie with her loyal dog,Hudson,while eating.halfway through the movie she fell asleep


	2. Late

Lizzie woke up on her couch and wondered what time it was.Looking at her IPhone she realized it was 6:31 am!She had to be at work at 7! And it took her 20 minutes to get there!

 

Getting in the shower she took 2 mintues and got out.She too rok another 2 minutes getting dressed and brushing her teeth she finished getting ready at 6:45.She went out the door but then realized she had forgotten her jacket as the temperature high was 28 with a chance of heavy snow.

 

The bitter cold of late November caused her to get goose bumps.And to only make matters worse the heater in her car was broken so she was freezing.She also was caught in some traffic and as a result we got to work at around 7:10.

"Sorry I was late.." Lizzie said while walking into the room that Ressler and copper were in.  
"It's okay,I was late too" Ressler replied before placing his hand on her forearm in reassurance.  
Her skin was cold to touch

"Woah...Liz you're freezing Where's your coat?" Ressler asked.

"It's at home.I forgot it...Copper who is our blacklister?" Lizzie questions 

"Here..." Ressler said taking off his jacket and putting it on Lizzie's shoulders.She snuggled gladly in its warmth.

"Thanks Ressler!" Lizzie said with happiness in her voice

"Don't mention it" Ressler responded.

"Our blacklister is Kevin whitener. He is known as the angel of disguise.." Copper said.

"He has been loose for about a year...Reddington says he knows who he is..." Ressler said..

When Liz hears reddington she shivers.

"Reddington is next door" Copper says before leaving with Ressler.

When they realize that Liz did not follow them they turned around.

"Liz come on..." Ressler said...

"I...I have to go use the bathroom, I'll be right there.." Lizzie says leaving before they could protest...

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she began to cry...About five minutes later she stopped because she started to feel a little dizzy..

She noticed her face was a bit pale and her nose was running....Oh no...She is beginng to get the flu.She splashed some cold water on her face and left the bathroom. She went into an empty room...


	3. Search

"It's been 30 minutes where is Liz..?" Ressler suddenly blurted out..

"Let's focus on our blacklister instead of her..." Red replied heavily annoyed

"You know.a... I don't know what is going on with you and Liz but whatever it is you can at least give her the common fucking courtesy of calling her by her damn name..." Ressler snapped before leaving the room..

Red was completely speechless..

Ressler found Liz writing down something on their blacklister in a empty room.

"What's going on between you and Reddington?" Ressler asked breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing.." Lizzie responded

"And ...You're pale and you look lethargic.... are you so sick...?" Ressler questions..

"No I'm fine..." Lizzie replies before picking up the pen and paper and leaving before Ressler had a chance to respond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ish...


	4. Truth

She went back to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.She was paler than she was this morning and she felt slightly more dizzy and felt like crap..

She then realized that Ressler was right...She was indeed sick....Lizzie did not realize that Ressler had followed her.. 

Liz started to think about Reddington... Lizzie wished he was here to hold her and tell her it was okay..  
But Elizabeth began to cry as she knew that Raymond Reddington now hates every fiber in her body

She wiped her tears away when she heard a knock on the door.."Lizzie are you okay...?"Ressler asked..She wanted to say yes...But damn it she couldn't... She couldn't take it any longer...

Lizzie burst into soft tears...Ressler opened the door and found Lizzie crying her eyes out...

"Liz,ssh..It's okay .."Ressler said embracing her..

"He hates me...he...he hates me..." Lizzie said chocking on her tears.

"Ssh no he doesn't..

. "No........No you don't understand.... Raymond Reddington hates me.....He hates every bone,organ,never,fiber in my d-damn body" Liz manages to get out in between sobs..

Her breathing begans to become rapid and Ressler realized that she is hyperventilating. He needed to get her breathing to calm down before she passes out..

"Liz...Liz...Lizzie...." Ressler said attempting to get her to look at her...Unfortunately it didn't work as her eyes were dilated and she seemed unfocused...

"ELIZABETH!" Ressler shouted to her.That.. seemed to get her attention as she looked at him,tears falling down her cheek..She was still hyperventilating..

"Hey...Lizzie we need to get your breathing back down to a normal level...so you won't go unconscious.." Ressler said trying to calm her down...

"I...I..c-cant..." Lizzie stuutered in response...

"Yes....Yes you can...Just follow me...do what I do..okay...Inhale....Exhale...Inhale....Exhale....Deep breathes..." Ressler said...

This worked a little but she still was hyperventilating and in danger of falling unconscious  
"I'll be right back...okay...right back Lizzie..." Ressler said leaving the bathroom and going to find a paper bag...

On his way to find a paper bag for Liz he ran into Red..

"I found out something about our Blactklister..." Red started..

"Not now Reddington.. not now.." Ressler mumbled.

"Look if this has something to do with agent. Keen then I assuure you...She can wait.." Red said furiously

"I don't know if you have not noticed but Lizzie has the flu and she is in the bathroom hyperventilating repeating the words " Raymond Reddington hates me.."Ressler confessed to Red..

This confession caused Red to feel so guilty...He had hurt Lizzie..And ignored her..and was too angry with her too notice that she was sick..

Red and Ressler then found a paper bag and ran back to the uote bathroom... they didn't hear anything...  
This meant one of two things...Either Lizzie had calmed down and gotten her breathing under control or she had continued to hyperventilate and as a result fell unconscious..

Red and Ressler opened the door and found Lizzie slumped against the bathroom wall .. Red had felt 10x more guilt than he did earlier..

"Lizzie...can you hear me...?" Red called out to Liz hoping she would respond..

"...R-Red...?" Lizzie murmured..

"Lizzie..it's okay..I'm here...you're alright.. I'm right here..." Red say removing a stray piece of hair from her face and kissing her forehead...

"Donald...Listen to me...Do as I say...don't call anyone..not the police..not an ambulance... not Copper or aram...no one....I am taking her to my house and I am going to take care of her.." Red said  
"Okay...call me if she gets worse..." Donald replied..

"Of. Course.." Red uttered...

Placing one hand under her knees and one on her back red swiftly picks Liz up..He notices that she is quite limp in his arms..Her eye lids flutter a little but they don't open..

Her head lolls against his shoulder and her arms are wrapped loosely around his neck..Red carries her to his car puts her in the front seat and drives in the direction of his house..

Halfway there he stops and gets gas.

"...dizzy..." Lizzie said murmured in her sleep...

"I know..Lizzie I know...ssh we are almost there..." Red replied before placing another kiss on her head..

He continued to drive to his house until he got there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long bc this is my last chapter for tonight<3  
> Hey I kinda need motivation so please comment your thoughts and requests...


	5. To dream or not to dream part 1

Lizzie woke with an awful headache.She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't as the pain was unbearable.. She looked out the window and saw snow falling..It was winter..Cold..very beautiful but very cold winter..

Lizzie then realized that she was not in her own bed...She was in Reddington's bed..The bed of a man who just hurt her deeply not even 72 hours ago..She wanted to trust him..she really did but she needs to know whether he is going to hurt her again..

Lizzie did not want to see Red so she sat there in his bed until she fell into a restless sleep..

"Miss Keen..wake up.." Dembe said trying to wake her..

In response she turned over in her sleep..

"Miss keen please..Mr.Reddington is waiting for you.." Dembe said a little louder

"Dembe.. I don't want to see Reddington right now..I have a headache.." Lizzie said trying to go back to sleep..

"...Ms.keen..Reddington has instructed me to take you to him...even if it's against your will.." Dembe said taking a step closer..

Lizzie got up and quickly slid under the bed..

"I told you I don't want to see him.." Lizzie said almost hysterically

"Ms.keen you leave me no choice.." Dembe said before getting on the floor and reaching under the bed to grab Liz..

"No!Don't touch me!" Lizzie tried screaming despite the worsening headache..

Dembe pulled her from under the bed and handcuffed her to the stair handle before leaving to go get Reddington..

Lizzie struggled getting free from the handcuffs but she saw a single Bobby pin and got it with her feet.

She picked the lock and got free from the handcuffs..

Lizzie hid in the bathroom and double locked the door..

Dembe came back with Reddington five minutes later..

"Where is she.." Reddington asked getting annoyed..

"I..I handcuffed her to the stair handle.." Dembe said pointing at the stair handle..

"Go find her dembe.." Red said..

"Yes Mr.Reddington"Dembe said before walking away to search for Liz


	6. False Dreams

"HELP!SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE"Lizzie screamed in her sleep

Red ran in the room and saw Lizzie thrashing around on the bed screaming

He realized she was sleep..

"Lizzie..wake up.."Red said before getting on the bed to attempt to wake her..

"NO!DON'T HURT ME..RED DON'T HURT ME..."Lizzie yelled out in her sleep..

"Lizzie..Ssh..Its okay.."Red called out before holding her down..

Lizzie squirmed in his grip but he continued to hold her down..

"Red.."Lizzie said waking up..

"Lizzie..You..you had a dream...A bad one.."Red confessed to Lizzie..

"Why..are you holding me down.."Lizzie asked trying to push him off her..

"You were screaming in your sleep..You..said my name..you told me not to hurt you.."Red replied to Lizzie before letting her go..

"Can...can you please..take me home.."Lizzie asked...

"Lizzie..."Red said in his growly voice..

"NO!I want to go home,Reddington.."Lizzie pleaded moving away from him..

"As you wish..But just wait until Dembe gets back.."Red told Lizzie..

"..Why.."Lizzie questioned curiously

"Well unless you don't want clean clothes on.."Red started..

"You sent him to go get me,clean clothes.."Lizzie said

"I sent him to go get you clean clothes.."Red repeated..

"Okay.."Lizzie replied..

"Lizzie..can we talk about what happened the other night.."Red asked..

"No..please..don't.."Lizzie pleaded..

"Lizzie..you have to understand..I am truly sorry.."Red said despite Lizzie's protest

"Reddington..I said don't.."Lizzie sighed..

Then Red heard a door open and close..

"I got Ms.keen's clothes,Mr.Reddington.."Dembe said coming up the stairs and handing the bag to Red

Red handed the bag to Lizzie and she went in the bathroom to take a shower


	7. Lets talk forgiveness

After Lizzie got out of the shower,she got dressed..She looked at herself in the mirror

Her mind difted to Reddington

She wanted to forgive him..she really did..but she just didn't wanted to get hurt

Lizzie got her dirty clothes and put them in a bag..

She was wearing a black blouse and black,skinny jeans

When she got out of the bathroom,Red was sitting on the bed..

He seemed to be waiting for her..

"Take me home please.."Lizzie said

"Lizzie can we please just talk.."Red asked desperately

"Okay,I...I know that you're sorry and all..but..but.."Lizzie stuttered

"But what..?"Red questioned

"I just..I don't want to get hurt again.."Lizzie confessed..

"Lizzie..I was just frustrated.."Red replied to her

"I get frustrated,all the time..But I don't go around hurting people and shit.."Lizzie snapped..

And at that moment,Reddington was completely speechless..

"Lizzie..Ive made a damn mistake.."Red growled to her..

"You'll learn from it...I've made many mistakes..and I have learned from most of them.."Lizzie replied...

"Forgiveness.."Red said to himself 

"I'm not there yet for forgiveness..But I hope to get there..Forgiveness is a journey,Reddington..."Lizzie responded

"You still want to go home..?"Red asked

"I think I'll just stay here for a little bit.."Lizzie answered before sitting on the bed next to him..

"Raymond.."Lizzie said her voice breaking

"Elizabeth.."Red replied his voice breaking as well..

The two sat together in complete and total silence


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddington finally allows himself to be vulnerable
> 
> Lizzie makes a difficult decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is slowly fading away as more chapters are being uploaded..

After a few mintues of sitting in silence with Reddington Lizzie broke the silence..

"You make...m-make it s-so..damn hard,Raymind Reddington..."Lizzie stuttered her voice breaking...

"What do you mean...?" Red already knew the answer to that but he wanted to see what Lizzje would say..

"For me to trust you...For me to..--"Lizzie stopped herself mid setence...

She started again after wiping a stray tear that fell down her face...

"For...For me to love you!!"Lizzie wailed before brusting into tears..

Red felt guilty and he pulled her to him..

Lizzie fought against him but eventually leaned into his embrace...

"Why do you have to make it so damn hard.."Lizzie said in between sobs...

Red kissed her head "I..--"

Lizzie pulled away "You're afraid arent you...?"

Red hung his head low feeling ashamed...

"You love me...But you pushed me away...Becaude you were afraid of losing or hurting me the way you hurt your...wife...and daughter.."Lizzie tears made dark wet stains on his collar shirt...

Red didnt even bother to wipe the tears away...

"Oh Reddington...Come here.."Lizzie said..

She hesitated and thought for a moment before holding his head up and wiping away...

Lizzie and Reddington locked eyes...

Her heart was screaming at her to kiss him but her mind was screaming at her not too...

~Do I do the logical and most smart thing and back away or do i listen to my heart..~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!


	9. Decision

Lizzie sighed and kissed him softly but after a few seconds she stopped and backed away..

She didnt get far though as Red grabbed her wrists..

He pulled her as close as he could kissed her passionately.

Before she knew it he was tugging at her shirt and she was trying to keep herself under control..

He was finally sucessful in taking off her shirt and her bright blue and black push up bra revealed her juicy breasts..

Red slowly made his eyes up to hers "You're so beautiful,Elizabeth.."

Lizzie pulled the ponytail holder out of her brown long hair 

Her hair fell around her shoulders and a large piece covered her eye..

"Show me..How beautiful..I am..Raymond.." Lizzie panted before kissing him..

"But not here.." Raymond got up and picked Lizzie up from the bed..

He legs wrapped around his waist and she tugged off his shirt..

For a moment they got lost in each others eyes..

He put her against a wall and took off his pants and boxers..

Lizzie fought the urge to stare at his cock and he slid off her pants and stared her up and down..

Her cheeks became crimson as she watched red admire her beauty 

After a least 45 seconds of teasing her Red finally slid her Victoria Secret panties..

He slowly slid her throbbing cock in her dripping wet vagina..

Lizzie gasped in slight pain and intense pleasure

"Oh my..god.." Lizzie said as he continued pulling his cock in and out her..

"You're so wet Lizzie.." Red stated before carrying her to the large shower..

"Well you're about to get wet too.." Lizzie smiled before leaping out if his arms and turning on the shower..

"Get on the floor..Now.." Lizzie demanded firmly


	10. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Red have a hot shower. Literally and metaphorically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

"Get on the floor now"  
\----  
Red chuckled and did as he was told,moments later lizzie dropped to her knees.

There she took his swollen cock in her hands,teasing him.

"Lizzie, you're teasing" Red pouted.

Lizzie smiled underneath the spray of water. "Paybacks a bitch"

Moments later, she slowly lowered her mouth to his manhood and kissed it passiontely.

Red moaned in pleasure "Oh my god lizzie fuck." He tried to make it sound firm but it came out as a whimper.

Red stood up and picked Lizzie's wet and naked form up, he ran his hand through her water soaked hair, smiling at her.

She smiled at him back and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

"Let me wash your hair" Red said sexily before kissing her left nipple,causing lizzie to moan in pleasure.

While still latched onto Red,Lizzie's left hand grasped the shampoo bottle and handed it to red.

There she let him wash her hair, she felt his hard cock rubbing against her ass.

Five minutes later, Lizzie and Red were in bed,watching tv. She was wearing one of his shirts, and Red had on a clean soft lair of sweatpants.

He keep playing with her blow dried hair, "I love you"

Lizzie kissed him on the head "I love you,too"


End file.
